The present invention relates to race events. More particularly, the present invention allows a person to listen to communications of race teams participating in a race event where the person is remote from the race event.
Race events, such as motor vehicle racing, are a steadily growing sport. In many forms of racing, a driver communicates with a crew during the race to discuss strategy and vehicle performance. The communications are commonly listened to by fans at the race event, allowing the fans to become more involved during the race. However, the transmitters used are not powerful and are generally limited in range so as to function within the area of the race track. Thus, only those fans at the race have the ability to listen to the race communications. For fans watching the race remotely, such as on television, the communications are not generally available except for occasional excerpts provided by the race broadcaster.